


Sprace Stuff

by kaywritesfanfic



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, sprace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywritesfanfic/pseuds/kaywritesfanfic
Summary: A collection of writings for Sprace (Spot Conlon x Racetrack Higgins)





	1. "This song sounds familiar"

**Author's Note:**

> (Requested by someone on Tumblr)

Race and Spot were almost inseparable. They were always seen together, and almost always maintained some form of physical contact. Everyone found it disgusting, but no one actually said anything. They were too scared that Spot would hurt them. Today, they were sitting on the couch at Spot’s house, cuddling while they waited for the rain to stop.

“What are we planning on doing today?” Race asked, snuggling closer into Spot’s arms. “Can we watch something on the TV?”

Spot reached for the remote, struggling to keep one arm around his boyfriend. “We can see what’s on. I can’t promise that it will be anything good.” He flipped through the channels until it stopped on a horror movie marathon on SyFy.

“Ooh, Nightmare on Elm Street is playing!”

Spot turned the TV off. “We don’t need you getting nightmares, Race.”

Race pouted. “But I love that franchise.” He leaned his head back to look Spot in the eyes, and could only see him upside down. “ _Pwease_?”

Spot kissed Race on the nose and grinned. “No. I don’t like scary movies. They’re stupid and cheesy.”

“Is that the _only_ reason you don’t like them?” Race teased. “Or is it because you might be… _scared_?”

Spot pinched Race’s side. Hard, but not hard enough to really hurt him. “You better stop there, _Anthony_.”

Race wiggled in Spot’s grip. “You know I hate that name.”

“Then don’t assume stuff that ain’t true.” He pulled out his phone. “Let’s put on some music. It’s too quiet.”

Race was about to protest, but a soothing melody began to play from Spot’s speakers. It was something that he heard before, but couldn’t quite put his finger on. “This song sounds familiar.”

Spot smiled, even though Race couldn’t see his face. “That’s because it’s the song that was playing when we met for the first time.”

Race started to grin. “That might be why it’s familiar.” He stood up and pulled Spot off of the couch. “Dance with me.”

Spot escaped Race’s grip. “I don’t like dancing.”

Race grabbed onto Spot’s neck and planted a kiss on his lips. “I won’t tell.” He looked at him with puppy dog eyes. “One dance?”

Spot sighed and put his arms around Race’s waist. “One dance, and that’s it.”

They swayed to the music, and the rain outside accompanied the melody. When the song ended, Race looked at Spot. “Can we go play in the rain?”

Spot rolled his eyes. “Sometimes, I feel like I’m dating a child.”

Race flashed a big grin. “I am a child. You should’ve known that by now.” He grabbed Spot’s hand and pulled him outside. “I hope you have towels.”


	2. "I like you. Why can't that be enough for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Requested on Tumblr/Written in May)

Spot was on his way home from school when Race cornered him.

“I have something I need to talk to you about,” he said, trying to catch his breath.

Spot helped Race stay on his feet. “Did you  _run_ , Racer?”

Race wheezed a reply, but it was hard to make out. He was trying to take deep breaths, but they all came hard and shallow.

“Woah, Racer, take a minute. Catch ya breath.” Spot helped Race sit on the ground. “What is it that you need to say that’s more important than your health?”

When Race could breathe right again, he spoke softly. “I…I have something that I’ve been trying to tell you for a while, but didn’t really know how to say it.”

“Well, it seems like you can’t really say anything right now.”

Race glared at Spot. “Can you stop being smart for five minutes and just hear me out?”

Spot looked at the ground. “Sorry.”

Race grunted and tried to stand. “The reason I ran is because it’s our senior year, and we may not see each other again after graduation. I wanted to just go ahead and get everything out there.”

Spot nodded, urging Race to continue.

“I…I really just wanted to say that…I really, really like you.” Race took a really deep breath. “I’ve wanted to tell you all year, but I’ve been too scared to. I guess the fear of you never knowing kind of overpowered everything else.”

Spot stood up and joined Race. He was silent for a few minutes, most likely to process everything that was happening. “I like you, too.” He meant it, but it was in a calm voice.

“You do?” Race asked. “Well don’t sound so bored about it.”

Spot let out an exasperated sigh. “I like you. Why can’t that be enough for you?”

Race aggressively ran his fingers through his hair. “Because I want more than just ‘I like you’.” He said it in a voice that was imitating Spot. “I want excitement and something that shows you feel the same way about me.”

Spot looked Race in the eyes. “I’m not sure if you know this, Racer, but I’m not a lovey-dovey person. I’m very straightforward. I like you, you like me, and if we’re going to do this, you have to understand that.”

Race almost took a step back. He was glad that Spot felt the same way, but he was taken aback at how straightforward he was being about being straightforward. “So what happens now?”

Spot rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure this is the part where one of us cuts to the chase and asks the other out.”

Race smiled and rolled his eyes, too. “Spot Conlon, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Spot smiled back. “I thought you’d never ask, Racer.”


	3. "But I want to hear you sing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's extremely, extremely short)

Race curled up in the sheets of his bed and watched Spot walk around the room. He groaned and let out an exaggerated sigh. “Babe.” He emphasized the word. “Can you turn on the music please?”

Spot walked to the laptop and pulled up the music library. “Anything in particular?”

Race grinned wide and watched his boyfriend roll his eyes. “A Very Potter Musical?”

Spot laughed and put on the soundtrack. He turned the volume up, hopped into the bed, and wrapped his arms around Race. “I won’t be able to stop myself from singing along.”

Race smiled and turned around to face his boyfriend. “But I want to hear you sing.” He kissed Spot and smiled as his favorite song came on.

Spot kissed Race’s nose and pushed his face away with a pillow. “You’re such a sap.”

“I’m the sap?”

“You’re the one that wants me to sing A Very Potter Musical to you.”

Race shoved his face and curled into Spot’s embrace. “With a voice like yours, you sound good singing anything.”

Spot scoffed and kissed the top of Race’s head. “I’m not that good.”

“Then prove me wrong.”


	4. Private proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's short sorry)

Spot could feel the rhythmic beating of his boyfriend’s heart against his ear as they were snuggled in the bed. “Race.”

Race looked at Spot and smiled at his bedhead. “What?”

“We’ve been together for a while now, right?”

Race pretended to ponder before planting a kiss on Spot’s lips. “I’d say so.” He rolled over so he was pinning Spot onto the bed. “So what brings this question up?”

Spot was trying to focus on his words, but Race was making it difficult. “Come on, Race. I’m trying to talk.”

Race grumbled and kept kissing Spot. “Talking is boring.”

Spot smiled and gently rolled Race off of him. “It’s boring but it’s necessary.”

Race was grinning from ear to ear. “What’s so important that we have to waste so much time on it?”

Spot pulled himself on top of Race and kissed him. “I want to marry you, moron.”

Race propped himself up on his elbows. “What?”

Spot sighed. “I want to marry you. I want the stupid house with the stupid white picket fence and the stupid lawn flamingos and I want it with my stupid husband.” He grabbed Race’s hands and kissed them. “So will you, my stupid boyfriend, become my stupid husband?”

Race laughed. “Your stupid boyfriend would love to be your stupid husband.” He pinned Spot onto the bed again and pulled him in for another kiss. “Can we stop talking now?”

Spot grinned and kissed his boyfriend back. “Definitely.


	5. "Sucks that this is illegal, it's actually fun."

“Is running from the law enforcement the smartest idea, Spot?”

Spot took a tight left and gunned it. “You knew what you signed up for when you started dating a criminal.” He rested his hand on Race’s thigh. “I can shake ‘em.” He took a right before the cops saw them. “See?”

Race sat back and held Spot’s hand. “It sucks that this is illegal. It’s actually fun.”

Spot belted out a laugh. “Now you’re talkin’.” Spot took another left and parked in the parking lot of an abandoned building. “We need to make a run for the nearest hotel. Now.”

Race got out with Spot and shut the door. “We’re ditching the car?”

Spot smirked and took Race’s hand. “It wasn’t mine.” He sprinted to the next parking lot and heard sirens. “Quick, the bushes.” He pulled Race into the bushes and waited for the sirens to go. “Go, now.”

They ran to the first hotel they saw and hurried inside. The atmosphere was bright and cool. There were people going back and forth across the lobby.

“Follow my lead,” Spot whispered. He walked up to the lady at the desk and smiled. “Hi, miss, we’d like a room for the night.”

The lady smiled and looked at the computer. “We have two rooms available. They’re both single beds. Is that okay?”

Spot tried hiding a smile. “That’s perfect, thank you.”

The lady smiled and put some more stuff in the computer. “Can I please see your card?”

Spot patted his pockets and pulled his wallet out. He looked inside and groaned. “I must’ve left my card…agh. It’s in my pants at the dry cleaners.” He looked at the lady behind the desk. “Does this hotel take cash for rooms? We really need to stay somewhere tonight.”

“Give me a minute to call my manager.” She picked her phone up and dialed a number. “Hi, Mr. Smith, there is a person here who lost his card. Is it possible for him to pay in cash? Yeah? Okay, thank you.” She hung the phone back up and looked back at Spot. “You can pay with cash. Is it just for tonight?”

Spot smiled. “Yes, ma’am.” He handed her the cash in exchange for the room key. “Have a nice night, ma’am.”

She smiled back. “You do the same.”

Spot led Race into the room and shut the door. “That was a close one.” He pulled Race into a kiss and smirked. “Finally alone.”

Race smiled and kissed Spot back. “So where is your card?” 

Spot laughed and planted more kisses on Race’s lips. “Do you think a criminal on the run has a credit card?”

“Right, stupid question.”

Spot looked Race in the eyes. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, now.” He kissed Race again and pulled him closer. “You’re new at crime. You’ll get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I did my research on it and some hotels/motels do let you pay in cash if it's for one night)


	6. Chapter 6

Race paced in his room. He knew that Spot had a boyfriend. He knew that Spot was his best friend, and he knew that Spot looked at him in just that way, but he was utterly and desperately in love with him. He knew that it would be the death of him, but he didn’t think that it was such a bad way to go.

The next day, he saw Spot on the other side of the school, holding hands with Elmer. They were laughing at something Albert was saying, and Elmer was clinging to Spot. They looked happy. Spot looked happy.

Race left the school ground. He couldn’t bring this up to him yet. He was so happy. He was with his boyfriend. He couldn’t tell him yet. He was walking into his house and was greeted by his Beagle puppy, Bailey. 

“Hey, Bailey,” he cooed, picking her up. “How was your day? Probably better than mine.” He put her back on the floor and locked himself in his room. He flopped on the bed and looked through his pictures. He pulled up the pictures he had with Spot. He was sick of keeping his feelings a secret. He knew that it wouldn’t make a difference, but he couldn’t keep it in anymore. 

He dialed Spot’s number and waited for him to pick up. When he heard Spot answer, he almost froze. “Spot? Hey, it’s Race. Can we meet somewhere? I have to tell you something. Yeah, that’s fine. See you there.” He ran out of the house and headed to the place that Spot wanted to meet at. “Hey.”

Spot smiled and nodded. “So what did you need to talk about?”

Race felt his heart beat faster. This was about clearing the air, nothing more. He wasn’t trying to change Spot’s mind. “It’s something that I, uh, that I’ve had on my mind for a while, but I didn’t really know how to bring it up to you.”

“Is something wrong?”

Race shook his head. “I guess…God, I don’t know….” Now that he got this far, he didn’t know if it was worth finishing his sentence. “I-I-I know that what I’m going to say isn’t going to change anything you think or whatever, and I am aware that my words won’t change anything between us, and–.”

“Just spit it out, Race.” Spot’s face and voice were a little stiff, making it obvious that he had to be somewhere soon.

Race felt his stomach knot. He felt tears behind his eyes, but he didn’t want Spot to see them. “I love you.”

Spot’s face softened a little bit. “What?”

“I love you.” The words felt weird now that he was standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t love you like that.”

Race knew that answer was inevitable, but it still hurt to hear the words. “I know.”

“Then why…?”

“I guess….” Race could feel the sick pit in his stomach grow. “I just wanted the air between us clear.”

“I thought it was.”

Race shook his head. “You might’ve seen clearly, but my vision’s been foggy since the moment I met you. I know you’re dating Elmer, and I know that you don’t feel that way for me. I know. I didn’t expect that to change. I have been keeping this from you for so long, and I felt like I was lying to you just keeping it to myself. So I’m sorry that I wasted your time, but it was eating me alive.”

Spot put his head down. “You’re right, and you’re wrong. Yes, I am dating Elmer. Yes, it didn’t change my mind, but you didn’t waste my time. Thank you for telling me. It had to be hard, considering you knew the answer. I’m sorry that you felt the need to keep it. This won’t change anything between us. You’re still my best friend, but that’s all it will be.”

Race nodded. “I understand.”

Spot pulled Race in for a hug. “You’re going to meet the right person, Racer. You may have already met them, or you may have yet to. Either way, they will be a lucky person.” He smacked his shoulder and walked off. “See you tomorrow.”

“See ya.” He felt weird. The air was clear now, but now it was going to be weird with Spot knowing. As long as Elmer didn’t find out. Spot wouldn’t tell Elmer, would he? No, he wouldn’t. He was his best friend. He would never do that.

Race walked home, feeling the tears fall down his cheeks. He was relieved that it was out there, but now he didn’t know if it was worth it. He didn’t think that he would be able to face Spot now. He hoped he was wrong.


End file.
